


Vee Writes Angsty Background Characters: A Request Book

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jagged Stone is Luka and Julekas father, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Physical Abuse, Request book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: A request book for background characters for Miraculous Ladybug! Rules in Chapter One!Chapter One- RulesChapter Two- Manon ChamackChapter Three- Anarka Couffaine
Relationships: Manon Chamack & Nadja Chamack, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Rules

Welcome to my book! Please read the rules and if you break them I will not hesitate to ignore you! Anyway here we go.   
  


1- This is for BACKGROUND characters. That involves centric fics for the people who only show up for one or two episodes, the exceptions to this will be the background of the Miracuclass. This will not include Marinette, Adrien, Alya, or Lila as they are all “main” characters and/or popular.   
  


2-No Nsfw or any of the sort and the prompt will be always be angst. There can be hurt/comfort if wanted. I have the right to refuse anything that I feel is dubbed as inappropriate.   
  


3-They may take long to come out I’m so sorry-

  
4-Ony Miraculous Ladybug prompts please 

5-only request on this chapter please

6-Try to stray away from ships in a romantic sense. I may write them implied but this is about the characters and not the ships themself. 

Aight. I may add more rules as time goes on but here ya go. Have fun! 


	2. Manon Chamack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Abuse, swears, implied/referenced alcoholism

Manon was only sitting in her room, playing with the dolls Marinette made her as her parents where downstairs...“talking” as they put it. They didn’t really talk, yelling was a better word, but they told her “talking” and she would trust her parents judgment. 

In her hands where Ladybug and Chat Noir, fighting against a cotton candy based doll Mari made with the name Mr. Candy. The young girl based their fight off of what they were saying, and it was a rough one. 

“Come on you stupid whore!” Mr. Candy said to the heroes-his voice dubbed over by the child’s father. Ladybug lurched to say something back, but Mr. Candy added more to his words. 

“A wife’s job is to cook, clean, and pleasure the husband! Your fucking stupid news job is getting in the way of your place as a woman!” 

Now, Manon wasn’t sure what “pleasure” meant, but she assumed it was something sweet-like buying candy! Which meant that that was a wife’s job…? Her fathers words confused her sometimes. 

Manon switched to the spotted hero now, her keen ears picking up what her mother was saying. 

“Ch-Chase please,” came the soothing voice of the woman-Manon changing the words in her head so instead of Chase it was Mr. Candy, but also noting how her voice seemed strained and sad.

“Chase, you know how working is my dream! I-I love doing what I so and it brings me joy; something that I don’t have when I come back here!” The newscaster yelled, catching her daughter off guard. 

Her mother wasn’t happy? But she was always smiling and laughing! That’s what people do when they’re happy, and when they’re sad they cry and drink brown “adult drinks” like one parent did and when they’re mad they frown and hit things like the other did. But happiness is what Manon had, when she felt like flying and running and playing with her family! 

“Oh shut up you dumb bitch!” Once again came Dad, Manon scrambling to pick up Mr. Candy and finish the story that became in the first place. “Why! You deserve something horrible for speaking up to me like that!”

A loud and sharp noise followed, causing the young one to flinch and drop her dolls. She had never heard that before, and it caused her to clutch her favorite toys to her chest in fear. She tip toed out of her room, startled by the silence of her house. She never liked the quiet...and the dark. Both together made her want to cry for her Mom-thank gosh it was only quiet. 

“M-Mom?” She whimpered, feeling tears go to her eyes. “D-Dad?” 

Soft rustling was her only response until a few minutes passed and a tall figure made themself known at the end of the stairs. It was her mother, but she had a red mark on her face-it looked like Manons hand but bigger. Much bigger. 

“Mommy, are you okay?” The girl asked, holding the dolls closer to her. “That looks like it hurts.” 

The woman shook her head and ignored her child, simply putting her bag over her shoulder and climbing up the stairs. She leaned down and picked up Manon, holding her at her side and kissing her forehead. 

“Mommy’s okay. Why don’t we just head to the park? Go see the birds and maybe say hi to Marinette?” 

Manon’s emotions perked up and she felt suddenly giddy and excited, happy to be able to see her friend. However, the angry gaze from her father following them out of the home burned its way into her mind. 

It chilled her, and she snuggled back into her Mom, because no matter what she was always going to be there for her...right?


	3. Anarka Couffaine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi asked: Could you do one of Anarka with her smoking a cigarette one late night while thinking about Luka and Juleka's father(s)?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t too too angsty, but here ya go!

Anarka sat on her boat, hair up in a bun, feet up on a box as she took a drag of her cigarette. The smoke swirled up and into the night sky, leaving behind only its smell. She sighed and let her head fall back and against the side of the ship. Her mind was begging her to look back on the past, and carefully, she obliged. 

“Oh Liberty,” she muttered out loud, quiet as to not wake up her children who had school in only a few hours. “The things we have seen.” 

Liberty was only a young ship when Anarka bought her, a gift to herself after she graduated from her studies. She was always that bookworm who hung her head low and kept off of everybody’s radar, but when she got that last grade and took that last test? She let loose. 

The woman bought a whole new wardrobe, let her hair grow out long, and helped restore Liberty to her full potential. It was a fun summer it was. 

The pirate scanned the wood floor, remembering how it used to be much more clean, much more organized, thanks to a man she used to know. 

The two were together for a year, before he broke it off with her. Thinking about that relationship made her cringe, she was young and didn’t know how to act, and she ended up walking all over him.

The woman had dragged him around, treated him like a trophy instead of a person-he ended up figuring this out and left her. He didn’t like mess and would clean, Anarka later finding out that cleaning was his own way of releasing stress and negative energy. When he left she stopped cleaning. 

She paused her thinking and took another hit at her cig, blinking the sleep away from her eyes as it creeped in on her. It was after that man that she started staying up late, partying, and the side effects of that still haunted her this whole day. 

That’s how she had met Jagged, through a party, after months of one night stands. He was playing and he had enchanted her with his lyrics and his drive, his motivation was something to be adored. They met up after the drinking and the dancing, walking home stumbling and plastered. 

One thing came after another and they were in a relationship, preforming together and having fun...but it wasn’t as fun as it could have been. They were going to get record deals together, become famous! But he threw her to the curb when he realized his girl was pregnant. 

Jagged didn’t want a family. He didn’t want children. He didn’t want little kids running around. He wanted none of it, and his way of saying that was to throw his love out on the curb, ruining any hopes of her coming back to preform with him. 

The pirate had gone back to her Liberty, deciding she never wanted another man to tell her what she could and couldn’t do anymore. She wanted to be free-free to have and raise her children, free to play her music, free to be her own eccentric self! 

So that’s where she was now, on her boat, free. It was hard living on that boat-with her kids and then Jagged still begging to see her again, but even still it was her life and she wouldn’t trade it for the world. 


End file.
